Cuando no puedes decir nada
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Tú no puedes amar sin miedo y él no puede amar sin odio de por medio, lo sabes muy bien.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**C**uando no puedes decir nada.

Sabes que no deberías estar haciendo eso, sabes que lo mejor sería salir de puntillas y ver a otro lado, sabes que deberías esconderte entre las colchas y no pensar en él, sabes que no deberías estar enamorada de él. Pero por Dios, ya estás enamorada de él. Esa es la cruda verdad, así que solo aguantas con tortura― mientras escuchas un suspiro de satisfacción que estas segura que es el de la mujer― salir de la habitación de él. Cierras los ojos, empiezas a apretar los dientes y contar rápidamente, el uno se extiendo a cien y después se abre la puerta y tú caes al suelo.

―Sasuke-kun. ―susurras petrificada por sentir esa oscura mirada en tu ser, él te mira y luego a la mujer que esta a su lado con una sonrisa tan ancha como si hubiera visto el cielo, tu te levantas con rapidez y luego frunces el ceño. ―Bueno yo solo venia a informarte que Suigetsu salió y no, no se donde. ―gruñes al final con veneno, como si él estuviera interesado en preguntarte en donde cojones se metió el idiota de Suigetsu, aprietas un poco el labio entre tus dientes y giras.

Maldito amor que sientes por ese hombre, por más que intentas olvidarlo sientes que es imposible, sabes que lo es porque no puedes dejar de pensar en él, te gustaría y rogarías por una poción de amor para que él también cayera entre tus brazos, suavemente tiras de los tirantes que es tu camiseta ajustada de color negro y con enfado y miedo ver las marcas de mordidas en tu cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que aparenta menos de dieciséis años, sin embargo ahora que lo desnudas crees que es más viejo y usado.

―Karin. ―pronuncia la voz ronca de Sasuke detrás de la puerta, te hace estremecer y subes rápidamente los tirantes de tu camiseta, otra cosa que odias es que nunca podrás mostrarle a Sasuke tu cuerpo sin sentir el miedo por quizás saber como él se asquearía. Abres la puerta de tu habitación y le miras.

¿Por qué sientes cuando le vez que toda barrera cae, destrozándose en miles de pequeño trozos y esparciéndose por el suelo?

―¿Si? ―preguntas aun sin despegar la mirada, sus ojos ónix raramente muestra algo más que su habitual apatía, pero ahora quieren mostrarte algo que quizás estabas esperando durante mucho tiempo, le dejas pasar y él roza su hombro con el tuyo e indudablemente ese es un paso piensas. Sasuke te espera y tú irás.

Avanzas, en realidad, parece que te deslizas en el aire y caes en sus brazos, él mira, tú analizas.

¿Asco? ¿Te dirá _'Aléjate Karin'_?

―Acércate más Karin. ―dice con aquel tono impersonal, tú te apegas más, rozas tus labios con los suyos y te empequeñeces.

Ahí es donde termina todo el plan según tú que tenías ideado, ya no había esa sensualidad que querías mostrarle. Sasuke alza los labios, esos labios finos, su sonrisa parece retorcida pero tú cierras los ojos.

―Sasuke-kun…

Unes tus labios con los de él, pruebas el veneno amargo y rojizo de sus labios, jadeas y Sasuke aprieta más tu cuerpo entre el suyo, solo puedes pensar en él, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Caes, suavemente caes a un vacío, le miras a través de tus pestañas espesas y tu corazón se encoge.

¿Por qué tiene que ver tanto dolor en una sola mirada? ¿Por qué tiene que ser inquietante esa media sonrisa en sus labios?

Lo amas, nada importa ya.

Sasuke camina, tú sigues, Sasuke se sienta y tu caes, abres la boca y susurras su nombre, lentamente, saboreándolo como un dulce manjar, jadeas y cierras tus manos entorno sus brazos, quieres abrazarle fuertemente, quieres apretar tu rostro en su cuello y susurrar su nombre con todo el amor de tu corazón, deseas poder hacerlo pero no tienes las agallas y también porque tienes mucho miedo a un rechazo. Él empieza a bajar sus labios por lo largo de tu cuello, lo muerde suavemente y luego respira en tu piel. Abres los ojos.

―Sasuke…-kun…―te mira, no parpadea y te desnuda el alma, te apartas de él de un salto y respiras agitadamente. Te pones a pensar en una ridícula idea, quizás él no este ahí, quizás es solo un jodido sueño. Quizás es el anhelo de lo más profundo de tu corazón roto.

―Ven aquí Karin. ―ordena él.

Tu pisas con más fuerzas el suelo, no, tienes miedo.

―Karin, no lo repetiré, _ven aquí_. ―suelta un silbido.

Quedas petrificada en tu sitio y ves con asombro como Sasuke empieza a levantarse con calma y avanza hacia ti con lentitud, mientras que tu cuerpo parece no querer hacer el menor caso a la orden de tu cerebro, y mientras tu cuerpo debate él ya esta a tu lado.

―Cálmate Karin. ―susurra cerca de tu oreja, mientras su mano ahueca tu cadera en un roce suave y largo. Aprietas los labios.

―No me rechaces Sasuke. ―suplicas entre dientes, y él detiene la caricia.

―¿Hm?

Elevas la mirada para mirarle y entre tus labios sale esa anhelante confesión pendiente durante mucho tiempo.

―Yo te quiero. ―la mano de él se aprieta un poco en tu cadera, duele pero no dices nada. ―Sasuke-kun… yo…

Sasuke se aleja con pasos rápidos, unos metros te separa de él, pero tu vista juega una mala pasada y crees que son kilómetros, largos kilómetros que te separan de él.

―A las siete. ―murmura con voz ronca él. ―Dile a Suigetsu y Jūgo que la misión empezara a las siete.

Sus pasos le llevan a la puerta de la habitación, toma el pomo y de reojo te mira.

―No molestes más Karin.

Cierra la puerta lentamente y tú te balanceas, suavemente caes sobre tu propio peso y entrecierras los ojos.

¿Por qué?

…

Te cuesta mucho mostrar tu habitual arrogancia frente a Suigetu, más aun verlo a la cara, sin embargo no caes, porque joder, estás jodidamente cansada de caer, porque duele, porque te enfada, porque eres solo tú, sonríes de medio lado cuando Suigetsu te dice 'bruja arpía'.

―¿Solo sabes esos insultos maldito tiburón? ―replicas con acidez, Suigetsu gruñe.

―Zorra.

Tu sonrisa se ensancha más.

―Oh, mira quien habla, la _puta_. ―respondes haciendo que Suigetsu enrojezca de furia.

―¡Cállate zorra!

Te alejas un paso de él, usualmente querría acabar con él, darle una patada y ver como se desasía en moléculas de agua, pero solo quieres que pare de molestarte, por eso le recuerdas con palabras hirientes su condición, Suigetsu solo fue la puta de Orochimaru, porque dio su cuerpo para muchos experimentos, ríes con voz melodiosa y luego congelas la risa cuando Sasuke te mira.

―Callaos. ―murmura.

Suigetsu para. Tu igual.

Pasas por su lado y apuntas.

―A unos cuantos kilómetros hay ninjas, son cuatro y uno que no es humano, quizás un perro. ―muerdes el labio. ―¿Qué hacemos Sasuke-kun?

Uchiha mira, luego desvía la mirada hacia su izquierda.

―No tenemos tiempo para ellos. Déjalos.

Se aleja saltando por las ramas, el grupo entero va detrás de él mientras tu vigilas con ojos entrecerrados su espalda. Se ven tan ancha. Sueltas un suspiro antes de saltar la rama y seguirlo.

…

Es raro. Rara vez Sasuke tiene esa expresión en el rostro, o mejor dicho, nunca. Pero ahí está él, parado, mirando el horizonte mientras sus ojos oscuros no ven nada en realidad.

Te acercas pero él gruñe en voz baja. No quiere compañía. Acatas la orden en el más puro silencio y vuelves a tu lugar. A cuatro metro de distancia de él.

…

Sientes que no puedes respirar, abres la boca y sale un gemido largo y sonoro. Aprietas los labios y él suelta una risilla ronca.

―Joder. ―dice con tono burlón, luego te aprieta el pezón erecto con sus dedos y hunde su polla en tu coño. ―¿Quieres gritar eh? ―otro empujón duro te hace gemir entre dientes. ―Zorra.

Aprietas más los dientes y sientes tu sangre en la boca, poco después Suigetsu se corre y tú con él.

….

Te desperezas, lanzas un bostezo al aire con cansancio.

―Karin.

Abres los ojos con sorpresa mientras la sabana cae mostrando tu desnudez. Los ojos negros de él se clavan un milisegundo en tu cuerpo antes de mirarte la cara con asco.

―Vístete, tenemos que irnos.

Afligida asientes y te levantas con suavidad, pero él no se marcha.

―Y dúchate. ―ordena antes de salir por la puerta.

…

Te echas en el suelo que está una manta para no sentir la tierra fría, a tu alrededor puedes ver la única fogata que chispea mostrando una tétrica luz rojiza, vuelves la cabeza y te topas con los ojos ónix de Sasuke. Tragas saliva.

―¿No puedes dormir, Sasuke-Kun?

Él parpadea.

―Hm.

Relames los labios.

―Si quie―

―Cállate Karin.

Cierras la boca y asientes.

―Sí.

…

Arde. Tu cuerpo esta consumiéndose por las llamas, gritas a toda voz mientras él empieza a empujar con más fuerza entre tus muslos, duro, sí, sí grita tu cuerpo, sin compasión, sí, sí, rómpeme, sí.

Solo quieres no pensar en nada, solo quieres sentir, sentir y nada más.

Gimes cuando llegas al orgasmo y tus ojos rojos evalúan los ojos de Suigetsu. Ese hijo de puta que muestra una dentadura afilada con un brillo burlón.

―Puta. ―murmuras con él, Suigetsu se aparta sin calma y empieza a vestirse.

'Eres muy buena en esto Karin, serás siempre mi ayudante' había susurrado en su momento Orochimaru mientras tu revisabas los instrumentos médicos, y él esperaba que tu empezaras a experimentar con esas personas, pero en ese momentos sonó como si tu fueses que su puta para todo, trabajos sucios. Ciertamente la palabra no solo es para aquellas mujeres que venden su cuerpo, es también para esas personas que se sienten sucias y violadas por las palabras.

….

Sasuke llora. Lo _haz_ visto. Te estremeces. Tiritas. Tienes frio. Quieres calor. Nunca lo habías visto de esa forma, tan destruido e infeliz, ya no hay ni siquiera la chispa de crueldad en sus ojos, solo un vacío aterrador, un oscuro y largo pasillo negro de soledad.

Te dejas caer por el largo del árbol y escuchas su grito, fuerte, duro, hiriente. Aprietas los labios y él llora.

Sasuke llora y duele.

…

Sientes su espeluznante mirada en todo tu ser, das la vuelta para verlo pero él ya no está. Sasuke no está ahí. Después lo ves frente tuyo y ríes.

Sí. Sasuke está te dices. Sin embargo eres tú la que tiene ilusiones, mientras tus ojos ven la figura de Sasuke de años atrás―más pequeña pero potente, y ojos ónix sin maldad―sonríes, entonces despiertas por ese dolor. Asqueroso dolor.

Gritas.

―¡SASUKE!

Él ríe. Su risa fría hiela tu sangre.

Es una risa como la de Orochimaru. Te ha apuñalado. Te ha matado. Te está matando.

―Sasuke…

Cierras los ojos.

…

―Acércate Karin.

―Sí.

Él te mira detenidamente, tú te ruborizas y luego miras a otro lado.

―Acércate Karin. ―repite con tono potente. En tu cerebro no hay ninguna orden para alejarse de él, porque sabes, oh por Dios tendrías que ser muy crédula si crees que podrás _desaparecer_ que podrás morir sin _ese_ sentimiento, que aunque tu cerebro diga _aléjate_ tu cuerpo dirá _quédate_.

Le esperas con el corazón palpitando de forma frenética en el pecho, _tócame_ quieres susurrar pero no te atreves, _bésame_ quieres suplicar, _dime que me amas _quieresgritar llorando. Pero la voz no sale, alguien (tu misma) se está burlando de ti, te encoges cuando él llega a tu lado.

―Karin.

Cierras los ojos.

Sientes su toque, frio y duro entre las piernas, subiendo como una serpiente rápida por tu vientre, jadeas cuando él aprieta tu pecho izquierdo y pellizca tu pezón.

―Venga. ―medio gruñe y dice a la vez, te alza una pierna y la pone en su cadera, te mira, taladra tu cerebro y su ceño vuelve a su rostro. ―Te voy a follar Karin.

Tú querías eso pero ahora mismo desearías que Sasuke no lo diga con esas frías palabras sin sentimiento alguno. Asientes con la cabeza y arqueas el cuerpo.

Porque solo puedes aspirar a eso y lo sabes. Solo sexo duro con el hombre que verdaderamente amas, solo roces sin sentimientos en la cama, solo nombres sin voz y sentimiento después de un orgasmo, solo lágrimas saladas cuando se unan, nada más y eso duele como el infierno. Joder. Duele y es asquerosamente burlón.

Cuando sientes a Sasuke en tu interior te aferras a él con las uñas, solo quieres estar más cerca de él, solo quieres sentir su corazón marchito al mismo ritmo que el tuyo, solo quieres calentar su piel seca y fría, solo quieres (un anhelo perdido) poder decirle sin palabras (nunca más palabras) que quieres que deje de sufrir, que deseas verlo sonreír con sinceridad, que pides (en vano) un milagro en las noches para que todo cambie, pero esos mensajes sin voz o no llegan o solo son palabras sin sentidos en tu interior (ya nada contara después), pero Sasuke no muestra emoción alguna, solo respira, ni tranquilamente ni frenéticamente, solo toma aire para los pulmones, por un significado, seguir viviendo y cumplir su meta, después… después se sabrá si hay algo más. Y cuando él te mira detenidamente el rostro piensas, ¿solo llegaremos hasta aquí?, no podrás conocer en realidad su corazón, sus oscuros secretos, sus recuerdos tristes que alguna vez fueron alegres, no podrás entrar en lo hondo de él y eso es peor.

Sasuke acaricia, casi vagamente tu cabello y pregunta.

―¿Karin?

Tú le miras y sonríes.

―¿Si Sasuke-kun?

―No te muevas.

No entiendes y estás a punto de preguntar cuando él envuelve tu muñeca y tira, lentamente su cabeza se apoya en tu echo y mira el techo.

Sí, es hasta ahí donde Sasuke llegara, y si pasa más sabes (y él igual) que todo seria destruido. Porque tú no puedes amar sin miedo, y él no puede amar sin odio de por medio.

Estáis tan destruidos que da lástima, sin embargo no te permites llorar.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y tú imitas.

Recuerdas todos esos largos o pequeños momentos vividos juntos (que corto se hace el tiempo cuando piensas en otros en vez de ti), parpadeas un poco y él ejerce más presión.

_Duele_.

Realmente duele.

Tus ojos rojos empiezan a perder lucidez de los objetos y él.

Sasuke, Sasuke piensas.

Él mira. Su mirada oscura teñida de sangre y crueldad.

Empiezas a caer, miras el cielo, que ironía piensas, vez el ambiente, que tétrico, lo vez por última vez y piensas.

_Que triste._


End file.
